Comfort Me
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Rachel lets Jesse back in her heart only to be hurt and comforted by the least likely person. TW: Rape, depression etc
1. He's Back

As I walked through the grocery store picking up things for my dads I saw him the person I hadn't seen in 5 months and now he was back. I acted like I didn't see him but just my luck I tripped when I passed him. "Rachel, are you okay?" he said helping me up.

"Jesse! What are you doing her?" I asked and smirked.

"Testy aren't we." He joked making me giggle.

"Well California wasn't for me. And if you mean the store I'm picking up some things for my aunt." He shrugged and I laughed.

"Well maybe we can catch up and just talk." I smiled and he nodded.

"I would like that." He assured me and I hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back Jesse." I whispered and walked away. Jesse was back he was actually back. Every time it hit me that he was back I smiled then pulled into my driveway and I saw Jesse's car behind mine and smiled when he got out. "Stalking me now are we Mr. St. James. "

"You wish Ms. Berry."

"Would you like to come in?" I asked and opened my front door.

"Kind of the point Rach." He chuckled and I frowned.

"Right sorry usually people call me before they come over here." I shrugged and we walked in then he sat down on my couch the couch he knew so well we had memories in this house.

"Hold on let me put this up real quick." I walked into the kitchen and put all the stuff up and sat down next to Jesse and he put his arm around my shoulder I guess by reflect but it felt nice like it used to.

"So where are your dads?" He asked and I frowned.

"I don't know Paris, Italy somewhere." I shrugged and he frowned.

"So they're not here." I shook my head.

"I guess I'm good enough to be know and to have been born but not to be kept around."

"I hope you know I'm really sorry. They planned to do it to all of you but I said no egging only the T-peeing and then you guys slashed our tires and they were so pissed so they told me egg you or I couldn't have my solo and I needed it.I chose a national show choir competetion instead of you."

"Yea well I forgave you along time ago." I shrugged and then his phone rang.

"I'm sorry I have to take this." he said and walked into the kitchen.

(Conversation- Jesse,_Andrea_

Hello

_I know you're with Vegan Girl._

So what Andrea!

_So Ms. Corcran can make it where you lose that lovely Scholarsip and make a good excuse and since I didn't graduate I could tell her that you're dating her 16 year old daugter._

I'm on break but what do you want me to do?

_Easy use her then break her heart it will put her in a funk._

I'll do it but you're not telling anyone.

_Okay_) He hung up and sat back next to me and I smiled. "So how is it in California?"

"Great actually but I go back in a month." I frowned and sighed I knew it.

"So did you hear your mom adopted Quinn's baby but is still VA's coach?" He asked and I nodded and frowned it was true she did adopt her but that I didn't know. Then I leaned my head on his chest but heard the door bell I knew who it was and he had a key so I waited and then he opened the door. "Noah what are you doing?" I said frowning realizing how bad this looked as he glared at Jesse and I walked into the kitchen.

"Um I wanted to check on you but I see you're pretty busy." He whisper-yelled.

"It looks really bad I know but we're just friends and we're just catching up." I said at the same tone and he scoffed.

"If he breaks your heart I break his face." He pointed at me and I giggled.

"I don't condole violence but okay." I assured him and he left so I sat down.

"Sorry about that he kind of took the spare key after my dads left for where ever they are so he could check in and be here when ever." She shrugged and he laughed.

"Not funny." I hit his shoulder playfully then he winced playfully. Then we started watching Funny Girl and I fell asleep with my head on his lap and legs spread out on the couch.

"Rach, Rachel." He shook me lightly.

"Hmm?"

"I have to go." I nodded sitting up.

"Bye Jess thanks for tonight." I mumbled and he left then I fell back on the couch and looked at my phone **12 Missed Calls**

**1:Kurt**

**1:Noah**

**1:Mercedes**

**1:Satan**

**2:Brittany**

**3:Finn**

**1:Sam**

**2:Quinn**

I had voicemails some saying they thought it was okay with me seeing Jesse and some saying that they thought I was just going to get hurt. Finn was the only that actually said I was going to get hurt and I just pulled it off it's not like I cared what he thought it was just catching up and we were just friends.


	2. Having Good Friends

The next morning after I did my regular morning routine I heard a car horn and saw Jesse's car and grabbed my backpack and ran outside. "Hey I know you probably want to talk but my bus stop is two blocks down and I'm supposed to meet Noah." I said. When I was about to walk away he grabbed my hand. "It's below freezing and you look pale Rach you're going to get sick get in." He said

"I have to wait for Noah." I said and huffed. So he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was so glad I was wearing jeans or everyone would be able to see up my skirt.

"Ugh Jesse put me down right now." I squealed and then he did but in his S.U.V and I crossed my arms.

"See it's that easy." He smirked and I pouted.

"Noah is going to be so upset once he finds out I'm not on that bus and if I don't make it there before him. He might send a search crew last time when I got the stomach flu the whole glee club was at my house and when I didn't answer my phone they climbed in my downstairs window." I kept going on and on then he kissed me and smiled.

"Breath Rach it's okay you're at school." I slapped him and his smile fell.

"Ow Rach what the hell?" He held his face where a red mark was.

"You're an idiot. I'm an idiot for letting you back in my life. You don't kiss a girl that you used her, then ruined her schools choir room then you egg her saying you loved her right before." I got out of his car and walked in the school and saw Noah at my locker with a coffee in his hand then he handed it to me.

"Hey." he said

"Sorry about this morning I know since your truck broke down we were to ride the bus but Jesse picked me up and I'm just so stupid." I said and drank the coffee.

"Why? What did he do?"

"Kissed me and I said he couldn't do that but still liked it so I'm stupid."

"No you are not. You are Rachel Barbra Berry future Broadway star, you're beautiful, smart, talkative,batshit crazy, best singer,and my best friend." I hit his shoulder and he just smiled.

"Thanks Noah." The rest of the day went by pretty fast then when it was over I walked into glee club and Finn glared at me.

"So is it true?" he said coming up to me and I stepped back.

"Is wh-what true?" I stuttered.

"Don't play dumb, Rach." He pointed at me.

"Okay yes Jesse's back but no we are not dating." I shook my head and tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm and I turned around.

"SO YOU ARE GOING TO BE A SLUT FIRST IT WAS LAST YEAR AFTER ME, PUCK, AND JESSE THEN NOW THIS YEAR." I ran out of the room with tears when I heard that and called Jesse.

(Conversation**-Jesse**_, Me_

**Hello**

_J-Jesse_

**Rach, whats wrong?**

_Come to the school and get me please. Finn said something and I'm upset_

**Okay Rach I'm coming.**

_Thanks_) I hung up and wiped my tears and wrapped my jacket around myself when someone sat next to me and I turned my head and saw Noah.

"What?" I spat out and he shook his head.

"After you left Mercedes and Santana kind of each slapped him then he started talking about how you were probably just screwing him so I punched him but Shue came in so I just ran out to find you." he told me wrapping his Lettersman jacket around me. Then I saw Jesse's car and smiled.

"Thanks Noah I'll call you later." I hugged him and handed him his jacket but he handed it back to me.

"Keep it Rach oh and tomorrow I'll break his face." I rolled my eyes and got in Jesse's car.

"So you okay?" he asked me and I nodded.

"So what did Hudson say?"

"That I was just a slut running after you him and Puck like last year." I shrugged then he got a text message as we parked in front of my house and he smirked. Then we walked in and I sat down.

"Rach I'll be right back." I nodded and just kept staring at his phone and he got another text so I decided to do something stupid and look at it.

**Andrea**[Jesse]_It's awesoome of you to still be helping us and breaking Vegan Girl again._

**Jesse**[Andrea]_I know A but it's for Ms. Corcran and the school._

**Andrea**[Jesse] _Does she believe you?_

**Jesse**[Andrea] _I think but I'll just get with her then break up with her before I leave which is right before regionals._

That's all I read before Jesse came back and I looked at him with tears. "WHEN DID YOU PLAN THIS? HUH?" I threw his phone at him but he ran after me.

"Whoa it was a mistake." He grabbed my hand but I wouldn't let him touch me.

"Get out." I whispered but he tried to kiss me but I pushed him and he grabbed my arm.

"One mistake." He whispered and I frowned.

"GET OUT." I yelled and he left. When I heard the door close I fell on my knees crying even though I knew Noah would be here soon I just let myself cry then I heard a knock.

"Rach it's Kurt open the door." I heard yelling and smiled so I opened the door and he looked worried by thae look on my face it was tear streaked.

"What happened to you?" he asked and I shrugged frowning.

"I trusted Jesse and he was just going to help Vocal Adrenaline by breaking my heart and they thought it would break me but I got over things breaking me and us last year and I guess I got upset cause I thought I could trust Jesse." He hugged me and smiled.

"He's a jerk forget him and well invite the whole glee club over for a gleek over at mine tonight." I smiled and nodded.

"Or we can have it here." I raised my eyebrow when he suggested that and smiled.

"Okay but no alchohol and no one goes upstiars." I said

"No upstairs but Puck might change the no alcohol." He shrugged and I knew me and my heart would be okay as long as I had friends like Kurt and Noah...

* * *

><p><strong>Short sorry but I'm having a mental brain fart. D:<strong>


	3. Real Scary movie

Kurt and I were looking through my closet for tonight for the "Party" and I guess it felt nice to have someone to talk too. "So how'd you find out?" Kurt asked and I answered knowing what he was talking about.

"Well he went into the kitchen and I was being paranoid me and looked at his phone and saw all these text messages talking about him breaking my heart to break me and help Vocal Adrenaline win even though he isn't in Vocal Adrenaline." I said shrugging then heard a knock.

"Kurt answer the door I'll be down in a minute." I told my friend and he nodded and closed my room door and I put on denim shorts with a white T-shirt then walked down stairs to see everyone except Finn.

"Where's Finn?" I asked looking around.

"He said he didn't care about anything you had to say sorry Rae." Mike said. We had all got closer after last year so I just smiled.

"It's fine but he was right Jesse was going to break my heart." I shrugged and sat on Noah's lap and put my head on his chest even though we weren't dating we were that close.

"Wait who's Jesse?" Sam asked and Blaine looked confused when I frowned.

"He's an ass that broke my heart twice." I replied and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I was weirded out when they looked at me like that.

"You cussed Berry." Puck said

"I just told the truth."

"So are you two dating?" Brittany said looking at how I was sitting on his lap.

"Change of subject but no." Puck said.

"Sure." Sam said

"Of course not I love Sammy." I said smirking and Sam blushed looking down.

"Okay awkward." Quinn said and he blushed more.

"I'm kidding Sammy is my brother I couldn't date him." I laughed and so did everyone else and my phone rang but I ignored it knowing I would get hurt and cry. We talked and talked and talked until someone suggested pizza.

"I like that idea Noah you order the pizza I'll get the movies and some one set up karaoke." I said and we did everything to make this a gleek over and then Noah got into the liquor cabinet.

"Okay the movies I have Funny Girl, Rent, all Disney movies, all action movies, and all horror movies original and remake." They looked astonished and I shrugged.

"Let's watch all of the Saw's." Sam said and I just froze I hated horror but Noah always made me watch them.

"NO!" they looked at me like I was crazy.

"I mean no I don't think I have those." I shrugged but Noah pulled them out and I sat down next to Noah with a drink in my hand as the movie started I saw the picture and hid my face in the blanket I was sharing with Noah and he wrapped his hands around me and whispered.

"We've watched this a thousand times Babe it's just a movie." He kissed my cheek that always made me feel better then I tried looking at the movie but couldn't.

"Noah, can we change the movie please?" I whimpered and he shut the T.V off.

"Dude." Sam said then noticed Rachel was crying.

"What'd you do?" he said hugging Rachel.

"Okay first of all Evans it was your stupid idea for a Saw Marathon and she hates scary movies." Puck yelled and Sam hugged Rachel.

"It started in second grade the hating scary movies it was Halloween and that year Noah and I spent that year at a school in Indiana and my older cousin took us to a haunted house then trick-or-treating then let us stay up late and watch Halloween you know the one where Michale Meyers gets revenge or something and I got freaked out when I kept hearing noises so I started crying, my cousin called me a baby, and Noah tackled him." I explained as we sat in darkness and I heard knocking and screamed. Then my phone rang okay this was turning into a scary movie.

"Okay I'm leaving this is getting creepy." Brittany cried and Santana patted her shoulder.

"Wait if something's out there it could kill you or all of us and I'm not getting killed until I win atleast 6 Tony Awards." I yelled.

"It's a sick prank someone is pulling." Noah said as my phone rang again and he answered it.

(**Noah,** _**Jesse,**__Me)_

**Hello**

_**Puck let me talk to Rachel**_

**No way you already broke her heart. **At that point I grabbed the phone.

_Listen Jesse I never want to talk to you again so don't call me.) _I hung up and threw it on the table with tears.

"Berry?" Noah said looking at me as I had tears in my eyes.

"It's fine Noah I want to be alone though." I lied and he kissed my cheek as everyone left.

"Call me if you need anything okay Babe." I nodded as I heard the door close and lock I wrote in my journal after that

_Dear Diary, _

_I HATE MY LIFE. __Jesse came back and was just using me. I thought he would change but I was wrong! Atleast I have Noah hopefully we can be more than best friends. I really do like him but it would ruin our close friendsip if we ever broke up._

_Rachel Berry(Star)_

I closed my diary and put it in my backpack and layed in my room. I had a horrible nightmare where Jesse had decided to throw eggs at me again and shot up in my bed crying. I found my phone and called Noah.

(Noah, _Me_

Hello **I could tell he was asleep**

_N-noah_

Berry what's up? What happened?

_I couldn't sleep. Can you come back?_

Rach I don't know.

_It's okay I think I'll just call my mom and see if I can go over there to hers._

No it's fine as long as Maddie can come I got stuck baby sitting tonight.

_Of course and Noah the extra key is under the Recycling Bin this time just get it and come in._

'Kay Babe.

_Goodbye Noah_)

I hung up my phone and ran down stairs only to here the door bell and opened it and saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think it was?<strong>

**Do you think Puck and Rachel can be together? Review and Read**


	4. Help Me

I saw Jesse, and tried closing the door but he pushed it making me fall. "HELP!" I screamed hoping Noah was near and I wouldn't have to deal with a jerk like Jesse I needed to be with Noah. Jesse covered my mouth tight mumbling "Shut up!" He sounded drunk I tried biting his hand but he hit me hard. I got up running into the kitchen grabbing a knife I needed someone to save me, hopefully Noah got there. I hid the knife trying to stab Jesse when I sat next to him he grabbed my hand and smirked.

"Someone's been a very bad girl, Rachel. You need to get punished, now." I dropped the knife and tried running but he tackled me holding me down.

"NO!" I screamed my screams and begs and cries were covered as he hurt me. He took the one thing from me I had been saving for marriage. I was shaking crying when he got off of me.

"Don't forget you little bitch you're mine!" He just left leaving the door open and driving off I cried as Noah came in. He rushed to me hugging me I cried into his neck shivering. He got me clothes and helped me. "N-no! I'll do it." I dressed but I was bleeding I wanted to shower but Noah said eventually we'd have to go to the hospital.

"I'm going to kill him!" He growled seeing someone's phone. He helped me up on the couch and held me. "Berry?"

"Noah?" I whimpered through my teary eyes and he just nods.

"Yeah babe it's me! So who did this? St. Jack Ass?." I couldn't answer I just cried more my throat was raw. He just rocked me as we watched Rent, a movie adapted from Broadway of course. I fell asleep clung to him of course we fell asleep.

The next morning we stayed home around lunch everyone including Mr. Schue came over. I whimpered hiding, not wanting anyone but Noah.

"Rachel? Sweetie come on!" Kurt said gently I cried into his shirt I could practically hear Finn saying I was over reacting. I was so upset I kicked him making him fall.

"You ass you try being raped!" I screamed the glee club was shocked most of the guys besides Finn looked ready to kill. They all were worried for me. I sighed. "Leave everyone but my Noah leave!" I whined just wanting Noah.

"Actually Babe I have to go! Maddie's sick and Ma has to work." He lied. I felt hurt I knew that was a lie I had heard from his little sister the night before.

"Right I'll be fine alone it's better I won't be a burden to anyone." He glared and I looked down. "I'm sorry for the guilt trip just go I'm just going to nap and relax." I shrugged everyone left leaving me. I put the alarm on checked all the windows and noticed one was opened in my room I saw Jesse on my bed. He looked royally pissed. He smirked.

"Sup baby!" I backed into a wall waiting for something to happen. "Didn't I tell you you were mine!" I whimpered.  
>"I'm sorry sweetie h-he was coming back and my phone was upstairs I couldn't tell him not to come!" I hurriedly said. He looked angrier. "Please Jesse don't hurt me i'm so sorry I only love you!" I cried in one breath so it was like one word. He kissed my neck me letting him. I let him rape me this time not fighting he's right I'm his no wanted me not even Noah. When Noah got back I was acting happy with Jesse. Noah looked incredibly pissed.<p>

"What the hell Berry?" He yelled trying to pull me up. I told him not to. He did anyways and called the cops. I ended up in the hospital.

"Ma?!" Noah called to his mother.

Puck's P.O.V

Okay yes I lied about my sister but I needed Ma to talk to her. I came back and find that I was fuming. Though I stayed with her, holding her. She was really broken she looked so scared just clinging to only me and it sucked that this had to happen to my Rachel. Rachel didn't deserve it. My mom finally came in. The worried look she gave me made my heart sink. I knew something wasn't right.

"Noah let's talk outside okay?" Ma told me and I nodded, but Rachel clung to me tighter whining.

"Babe I'll be right back Ma just wants to talk to me..." I told her standing up, following Ma outside. "Ma how bad is it? Will she be okay? What about that asshole is he arrested?" Ma told me all she could. Jesse did get arrested but Rachel was pretty bad. She was in bad shape.

"Sweetie her fathers have to know what happened to her!" Ma told me. Her dads, they hadn't even been around to care what happened to Rachel most of her life. I nodded though and kissed Ma's cheek before going back to Rachel. She was shaking crying when I saw her.

"Hey Rachel? Do your dads know? I can call them." Rachel shook her head crying, shaking. She didn't want her dads to know. "Rach are they in town?" I asked almost worried.

"N-no! Daddy had a big meeting in California!" She whimpered I sighed, holding her hand rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. "They can't know no one can!" I nodded and just held her knowing she'd have to tell her dads soon. My main concern though was getting her to feel relaxed around us. Rachel snuggled into me holding my shirt. I let her sleep and just fell asleep holding her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Rachel She really needs Puck.<strong>

** Review and Read**


End file.
